Truth
by olawah18
Summary: Logan and Kelly have to deal with the aftermath of their affair.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time ever pairing anyone like this. It's a little on the angst side but only a little tell me what you think if you will.**

**Reviews**

They would say she was the one taking advantage of him, her being older and all. They would think she was supposed to be the mature one, the one to stop this no good relationship before it began. She was supposed to push him away – tell him it wasn't at all right what they had begun. Their 'real' relationship began when he had turned eighteen, and she twenty-five, so nothing was illegal, sort of, though, that hardly meant it wasn't wrong. Because if it was wrong, they wouldn't have hidden it the way they had. It had become exciting – the lying and sneaking around, the over whelming rushing of almost getting caught. They played fast and loose. Honestly, it was no surprise when the call came one morning, telling her about the tabloid story.

She was supposed to push him away.

When she left her apartment that morning, she had eighty-nine missed calls half of which from Logan, and half a dozen reporters outside. They bombarded her with questions:

"How long has this been going on?"

"Are you in love?"

"Who initiated first contact?"

"Did this begin when he was still a minor?"

She ignored them, pushing through them. She had to get to Gustavo, and explain… explain what? That everything in that magazine was true? That, every photo of her and Logan was real. She could explain that their relationship had begun after he turned eighteen. That…

The woman slammed her car door closed after her; the cell phone clutched tightly in her hand began vibrating once again. She glanced down at it through her large black sunglasses – Logan. She answered, remaining silent as backed out of her parking space, not caring if she hit any reporters.

"Kelly," his voice cracks. His voice is so young right then, so desperate.

"I'm going to see Gustavo right now." She quickly says and hangs up. He calls right back only she lets it go without answering.

The crowd of reporters in front of her apartment was anything compared to amount in front of the agency was nothing. Add that with the amount of outraged fan girls, Kelly was unsure if getting out of her car was a good idea.

This was her punishment and she had to face it head on. She got from the car, her head down and headed towards the front. There was a few seconds of the crowd not noticing her, long enough for her to make it half-way to the guarded doors.

"That's her!" Someone yelled making her pick up her speed, sliding through the held open door the guards were holding open.

W

"Oh Kelly," Gustavo says, shaking his head at her.

The woman kept her eyes on her feet, her hands clasped in front of her. The big man leaned forward on his desk looking at her intently.

"Tell me when this began he was eighteen, Kelly. I can work with that." Honestly, she had expected a bigger explosion from the very short fused man, not this. Not this, this, obvious concern for her. This was in so many ways worse.

"He was… almost eighteen."

The man leaned back with a sigh, removing his glasses. "Good God, Kelly." His disappointment was suffocating.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me for?" He yelled loudly, making her flinch. "Kelly, leave, you being here is only going to make things worse. Go home for a few days, until all this calms down."

"You think it will?" She asked softly.

"No" He answered truthfully.

"Am I fired?" She asked bluntly.

"I'm not actually sure yet!" He yelled again. "I'm giving you advice. Leave before Griffin gets here." He turned his chair around, dismissing her.

Kelly blinked quickly fighting back rebellious tears, swallowing dryly before turning around. She entered the hallway, her legs weak. Composing herself she turned and started down the hallway, looking from the ground she came to a halt, her eyes landing a group of boys heading up the hallway. They also stop.

Her stomach churns when his eyes fall on her behind a pair of black sunglasses. He takes a step towards her. She covers her mouth with her hand and turns left, bursting into the women's restroom and into a stall, empting her stomach into the toilet.

The woman is vaguely aware of a door opening and closing, she quickly removes herself from hugging the toilet and locks her stall. She wipes her mouth with her hand.

"Kelly, can I talk to you?" Kendall, it wasn't who she was expecting.

Taking a breath she unlocks her stall and takes a step out walking by Kendall who was leaning against the other stall's closed door. She turns on the faucet cupping water and drinking from her hands. Her eyes briefly met the leader of Big Time Rush's in the mirror.

"He's worried about you. He thinks this is his fault and he thinks you're going to get fired because of him." The boy says his frown deepening with each word.

Kelly turned off the faucet, her eyes on her fingers.

"He told us that he had no idea how this relationship started, h – "

Kelly balled her fingers and turned around to face the blond. "I really have to get out of here and… Being caught in the women's bathroom with you would probably make things worse." Her eyes went towards the bathroom door. "I'm leaving…" She moved around him exiting out.

W

Kelly sat on her sofa, her legs underneath her, her eyes on the television which were on a talk show which currently showing Logan's mother. It had been nearly a month since the news had hit about her affair with Logan and things had calmed down a little. Well, she hadn't exactly left her apartment in a while.

A surveillance camera video had appeared that was dated three months before Logan's eighteenth birthday, showing him exiting her apartment building. That was evidence that things had started before he was no longer a minor.

"You're very outraged by this." The host commented to the woman. "I mean, you have every right to be, but he was seventeen when this started. But name a seventeen year old boy that hasn't wanted to sleep with an older woman."

Mrs. Mitchell shook her head. "Logan isn't like that; he's a very level headed young man. Besides, that's not what it's about here. What this is about is the abuse of power that this woman had over my son. She took advantage of him." Kelly closed her eyes. It hadn't been love; they didn't love each other, which maybe could have been an excuse, not a good one, but an excuse. No it had been a fling. The first time a mistake – the time after that a conscious mistake, all the others driven by, she had no idea. She had been lonely, tired of only having nothing but work. It was selfish of her, she thought.

"What is it you would like to happen to this woman?" The host asked after the audience applause.

"How about officially firing her from her job? Why hasn't that happened yet?" The woman questioned. "What it was she actually did is against company policy. She needs to be fired."

Kelly clicked off her television – she would quit. In a way she already had, though she was sure they would fire her anyway.

Her door bell rang, she ignored it. It was probably reporters who had gotten by the apartments security. Instead she brought her legs to her and buried her face into them. Her cell phone vibrated against her, without looking at it, the woman denied the call. When the loud pounding started she looked up and at her door. "Please answer your door, Kelly!" Logan's voice on the other side made her frown. She chewed on her lip. The neighbors would hear him. "I need to talk to you!" Hesitantly, she got on her feet and moved towards her door, freezing with her hand on the handle. "I'm not leaving until you answer."

She opened her door, for the first time in a month coming face to face with Logan. They stared at each for a while, brown eyes clashing with brown eyes. Kelly looks away first, moving back allowing him room to enter her apartment.

He enters and she closes up after him. Then, she moves to the couch, sitting down and instantly grabbing a pillow and placing it over stomach, hugging it to her. She fumbles with a loose thread on it instead of looking at Logan.

He takes a seat in the chair across from her, she takes note of that. When she looks up at him he looks nervous, uncertain, and… _young_.

"I'm talking to Gustavo and Griffin, you shouldn't have to lose your job for what we…" He trailed.

"Yes I should." She interrupted with a sigh. "What I did was wrong." She tried to smile but it came off strained.

"It isn't like you did it by yourself!" He yelled, obviously annoyed by the way she was acting. "I'm not a minor! You… you didn't actually do anything wrong."

Kelly stared at him for a while quietly. "Why are you here Logan?" She asked dryly.

He frowned. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Why are you the only one getting into trouble for this?" He asked bluntly. "I – "

"I'm the adult." The woman answered.

"I'm an adult too." He told her firmly. "It isn't like you took advantage of me!"

"A lot of people think I did." She commented slightly detached.

"You didn't!" The young man yelled.

"You should be with Camille, begging for her forgiveness." He had cheated on the girl with her after all and now it was out in the open for everyone to see. He cared about Camille and she was only a thing.

He was quiet after she had said that.

"You have your whole life in front of you Logan; don't let this destroy what you've worked hard for. It was a mistake. A mistake we both should move on from."

"But…"

"You should leave," the woman continued to talk. "Go back home and move on from this."

Logan opened his mouth to likely argue.

"Are you going to say you want to be with me? Give up everything for me, because trust me… This scandal will ruin you." When he was slow to respond the woman stood, keeping her pillow placed over her stomach and walked to her door opening it. "Bye Logan," She told him.

He only stared for a while worriedly for a while and got up, walking slowly towards her door. She avoided looking at him.

He left without another word.

Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone guessed correctly, good job.**

**Reviews**

"Momma!"

Kelly burrows furrowed and she wiped sweat from her brow as she bent over her oven which seemed to have broken in the middle of her making breakfast – not good. "What's wrong with this thing?" She quietly asked herself. "Hold on honey, I'm almost finished." She glanced back at her three year old daughter, who had gotten frustrated with her and was trying to pour her own milk. "Stop that Taliah; I can help you as soon as I finish this." She turned back to her stove and turned the burner dial back and forth – nothing.

"Fucking stupid brat wasting all the fucking milk!" The angered bellow made her swirl around quickly, just as her daughter ran to her, hiding behind her. Kelly's eyes locked with the large man before her, he wasn't happy which worried her. Her eyes fell to the wasted milk, spilled all over the floor. "What are you going to do about this Kelly? Are you just going to let her get away with that?"

Kelly's hand dropped and took hold her daughter's, and squeezed it. "It… It was an accident Todd."

"No, she wasted perfectly good milk. You can't let her get away with it. You're always letting her get away with stuff!"

"She's only a little girl!"

The man sneered. "If she was mine the little bitch wouldn't act like a fucking brat all the time!"

Kelly glared at him. "Don't call her that."

"What? Why not? What are you going to do? Leave? Ha, like you have a place to go." He laughed meanly. Then his laughter stopped. "I don't appreciate how you're looking at me." He growled, his brown blood shot eyes narrowing.

"Taliah, honey, I want you to go to your room and wait on me. You understand?" Kelly said not taking her eyes off the man.

The child was crying, but upon being told many times to do this, she nodded. Letting go of her mother's hand she quickly ran to her bed room, sitting her bed, covering her ears with small caramel colored hands. She cried and blamed herself for her mommy getting hurt again.

Kelly slid into her daughter's bed room half an hour later, her heart breaking when her eyes fell on her daughter curled up on pink and purple bed, hands over her ears. She quickly made her way over to the white and pink dresser and pulled out a few articles of clothing before making her way to her child. "Come on sweetie, get up." The child sniffed, looking up at her. "Let me change your clothes, we have to leave." The woman began tugging her daughter's pink pajama shirt off and putting on a white one with a big purple flower on it.

"Momma, your lip is bleeding." The child whimpered. Kelly lightly touched her lip, coming back with blood. Ignoring it, the woman smiled at her child though it hurt. "I'm sorry!" The child wailed.

"No honey, you have no reason to be." The woman said, taking her daughter's sleeping shorts off and putting jeans on her. "How about we go get ice cream at the mall? Would you like that?"

They had to leave. Todd had promised big consequences if she were here when he got back. She would stay gone for a few hours, give him time to cool off then come back with some food for the man. Her daughter nodded, still sad.

"Do you want one tail? Two?" Kelly asked referring to the girl's shoulder length dark curly hair, as she looked through the white nightstand for hair bows. When the child didn't answer she looked at her, finding the child still looking sad staring at toes. "One then," Kelly commented and walked to her daughter, pulling her hair back into loose tail. "Sit on the bed for I can put your shoes on."

Thirty minutes later Kelly was walking through the mall, holding her daughter's hand. In the child's other hand is a melting vanilla ice cream cone.

Glancing down Kelly asked. "Do you want a new toy?" She asked trying to make her feel better.

The child shook her head.

"Why not?" Kelly asked softly. "I thought you wanted a new doll."

"You don't have money," the child quietly said. "Uncle Todd gets mad when you spend money." Kelly looked sadly down at her intelligent child.

"Taliah…"

"Why don't I have a daddy?" The child asked the question Kelly had been dreading. It was coming much sooner then she actually thought it would.

"You do… Goodness, you're wasting ice cream all over yourself." She takes the ice cream from the girl and wipes her hands with a napkin from her pocket. They moved on Kelly never answering her daughter's question, instead she leads her daughter into a clothing store for small children. She begins looking through a rack of shirts and her daughter stands behind her, still pouting.

The child quickly lost interest and walked away from her mother, and soon out of the clothing store all together. Kelly turned around a few seconds later to find her daughter gone. Heavy panic filled her heart as she frantically looked around.

"Taliah!" She yelled looking around. "Have you seen a little girl wearing a white T-shirt?" The woman asked another woman inside the clothing store. The woman shook her head looking at her worriedly.

Deciding Taliah wasn't inside the clothing stores anymore the woman quickly exited out and looked left and right, a big ball of relief hits her as her eyes fell on her child a few feet away sitting on a bench, man and was bent in front of her talking to her.

She hesitated moving forward, her heart quickening its pounding. This man she certainly recognized. He hadn't changed much at all; the body guard standing behind him told her she wasn't mistaken.

"Carlos…" She quietly said. The young man instantly turned his head to look at her.

"Momma!" Taliah yelled happily jumping from the bench. When Kelly gave her a look she lowered her head. "Sorry…"

Kelly only shook her head at her daughter, completely relieved she was alright. "Taliah, don't ever do that again." She took hold her daughter hugging her. "You scared me."

"sorry, momma."

Kelly could see Carlos stand out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him, reluctantly. She gently smiled. He was staring at her wide eyed. "Thanks for staying with her until I got here." When he only stared she felt even more awkward. His eyes went from the child to her. She bit her lip, nervously. "I'll… be going now…"

She turned to go.

"Carlos, what's taking so long?"

She froze, even though she wanted to run.

"Kelly," Carlos had said quietly, but he had noticed already.

Logan Mitchell's eyes fell on the back of the woman's before him head, then to the child who was looking at him curiously, then back to Kelly. Kelly slowly turned around to face him.

Continued…


End file.
